Puerta al Infierno
by Okami-AIK
Summary: No sabía lo que pasaría en aquel lugar, pero definitivamente no era nada bueno...
1. Introducción

**Sí, sí... finalmente se me dio la inspiración para escribir un FanFic de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos :) (debido a que noté en la categoría que no había ni uno solo en español). Es la primera vez que lo hago y digamos que... daré todo mi esfuerzo para que no sea descontinuado. Y eso! Disculpen errores y demás, trataré de mejorarlos.**

* * *

Simplemente... no sé como llegué a este lugar.

Se supone que soy uno de los más fuertes marines de la tierra. Normalmente soy bastante experimentado en el campo de batalla y estoy listo para la acción.

En realidad... no sé porque estoy aquí. Recuerdo que hace 3 años me mandaron a este lugar, una base en Marte de la UAC porque golpee a mi superior por querer dispararle a un grupo de civiles. Ellos simplemente estaban manifestándose por lo que querían, se supone que somos parte de una nación libre, pero muchas veces un soldado es un poco... bueno "cabeza dura" para entenderlo. Nos vuelven maquinas que solo saben obedecer órdenes. Eso explica porque estaba en este maldito lugar.

Cuando llegué me recibieron con preguntas y bueno... la verdad los primeros días aquí no fueron de trabajo. Me la pase en la sala de vigilancia viendo videos a los que casi nadie podía acceder. Entre esos videos descubrí que la UAC desarrollaba muchos proyectos de estilo militar en Marte y sus 2 lunas: Phobos y Deimos. Casi todos estaban aquí por 2 cosas: la cantidad de dinero que se les daba por participar o por un castigo, como yo. Mientras seguía buscando entre las cintas y demás, descubrí que habían querido abrir un tele transportador entre Phobos y Deimos. En el video lanzaban objetos simples, tales como un lápiz o un vaso por un lado, y se les veía salir por el otro, sin ninguna novedad, todo normal. Lo escalofriante de este asunto fue cuando comenzaron a usar humanos para experimentar. Había una gran recompensa de por medio así que muchos militares, incluso científicos se pusieron de voluntarios. Fue horrible... la gente usada para experimentos no se re materializaba, o si lo hacían regresaban muertos con quemaduras y piel seca, incluso algunos aparecían descuartizados. Después comenzaron a regresar al otro lado con una esquizofrenia desarrollada, lo cual les hacia cometer actos que atentaban contra ellos mismos, como autolesionarse. Algunos otros... con más suerte, sufrían una explosión de su cuerpo apenas cruzando el tele transportador.

Fue un "desmadre" identificar cadáveres después de ello, y mientras todos se dedicaban a ello se recibió un mensaje. Venia de Phobos: _"¡Requerimos soporte militar inmediato! ¡Tenemos problemas con los portales!"_. Justo preparé mi arma ahí y se sintió un tremendo terremoto. Ahí la luz eléctrica se fue por completo. Tiempo después volvió e iluminó un poco las instalaciones pero aun así no era suficiente. Cuando toda la gente que estaba identificando cadáveres se reunió, descubrieron que simplemente Deimos ya no existía. Se había desvanecido.

_-¡Escuchen! ¡Ya que Deimos se ha desvanecido, la gente de Phobos DEBE de ser evacuada antes de que ocurra algo peor! Ustedes, como marines encargados de la seguridad de UAC, serán enviados a investigar que está pasando en Phobos!_

_-¡Señor, si señor!_

Simplemente todos preparamos nuestras armas, yo reía incluso... sin saber qué clase de destino era el que tenía yo. Partimos y mi orden fue quedarme en la entrada, mientras mis compañeros entraban a investigar. Yo bromeaba con ellos: _–Cuida tu trasero, hijo de puta. –_ Sin saber lo que realmente pasaría. Me senté en la entrada y simplemente esperé. Al cabo de unas horas, cansado, decidí comunicarme con ellos. Comencé a temblar prácticamente cuando escuché por la radio a mi superior gritándoles ordenes, gritos desgarradores... por algunas ocasiones escuché incluso rugidos, disparos y finalmente... una frase que me marcaría para siempre.

**"Todos tus compañeros están MUERTOS"**

Incluso en esa situación, a mi me había invadido un gran miedo.

Todos... todos están muertos. _"¡Maldición! ¡No puedo dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya!"_. Me decía a mi mismo en mi mente. No era momento para tener miedo, así que entré por la puerta sin imaginar lo que pasaría.


	2. Sobreviviendo en el Hangar

Basado en E1M1

* * *

Entré ahí y vi una sala amplia con 4 pilares en medio y un pasillo frente a mí. A mi lado izquierdo había una habitación. Miré que estaba en una especie de Hangar. Saqué mi pistola y comprobé si tenía munición. Claro que la tenía. Había una ventana y miré por ahí. Era un lindo paisaje que logró de alguna forma quitar un poco el estrés y miedo que había en mí. Se veían montañas, un bonito cielo. Recordé la habitación que estaba al lado izquierdo y me dirigí a ella. Había una parte de la habitación a la que solo se podía llegar subiendo unas escaleras. Las subí, ahí mire un uniforme blindado color verde y al lado de él un marine muerto. Lo miré fijamente. Era de mi escuadrón. Un tipo nuevo, de unos 18 años que se había enlistado al perder a sus padres. Recordé las palabras que él nos dijo antes de entrar: _"En esta batalla solo habrá 2 cosas: vivos y muertos. Y debemos de velar para no ser uno de los segundos"._ Mala suerte, su propia frase se volvió en su contra. Tomé su armadura y me la coloqué, esperando que sirviera de algo.

Regresé a la habitación de los pilares y decidí tomar el camino que estaba ahí, en ese pasillo. Seguir ese camino me llevó a otra habitación más grande, con un área en el centro. Había 2 cadáveres tirados. Me acerqué a ellos y vi que tenían munición así que las tomé. Después de eso revisé el pulso de uno de los marines ahí tirados. No había pulso pero, cuando me iba a retirar por alguna extraña razón se acercó y me tomó del brazo. Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, eran totalmente blancos. ¿Era un jodido zombie o esto era una clase de broma estúpida? No lo sé. Se puso de pié y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Saqué mi arma y le disparé en la cabeza. El "_Zombieman_" dio un gemido y cayó muerto al piso.

_– ¿Oh... pero que carajos pasa aquí...?_ – pensé para mí mismo. Ahora sabía lo que había matado a mis compañeros. Aunque bueno... eso no supondría un problema ya que al parecer los "_Zombieman_" suelen ser demasiado lentos. Lo que me preocupaba era que mis compañeros habían llevado de todo tipo de armas, desde escopetas hasta Rifles de Plasma y yo temía por mi propia vida y por el uso que le pudieran dar a esa clase de armas. Miré al _Zombieman_ que había matado anteriormente. No me parecía familiar, al parecer habían entrado mas marines a este lugar antes que nosotros.

Miré algunas municiones mas en el suelo y algunas otras regadas por todas partes. Eso me iba de maravilla, aunque realmente yo estaba con la esperanza de encontrar mejores armas y más munición por el camino. Tomé un pasillo que estaba detrás de esa área y miré un nuevo lugar. Era una especie de "piscina" de residuos radioactivos con un camino en zigzag en medio de él. Vi a otro _Zombieman_ en la entrada a ese camino en zigzag. Sostenía un rifle en sus manos y estaba gruñendo como un total idiota. No me vio así que tomé mi arma y le puse fin a su no-vida. Justo cuando lo maté, una bola de fuego se estrelló en la pared, justo a mi lado. Miré hacia arriba, viendo de donde había provenido aquella bola de fuego y miré que había una especie de demonio con piel morena. Estaba completamente desnudo y tenía púas que sobresalían de sus hombros. Alzó su mano como queriendo lanzar algo y vi que una bola de fuego apareció de la nada.

_– ¡Maldición!_

La lanzó hacia mí pero logré esquivarla. Evidentemente quería asesinarme, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir. Siguió lanzando más y decidí atravesar ese camino en zigzag mientras esquivaba sus ataques. Al final me dio tiempo y le apunté con la pistola, disparando a su pecho. Su cuerpo, ya muerto, cayó sobre ese mar de desechos radioactivos.

Yo continué y justo al terminar el camino, había un pasillo y un botón en la pared derecha. Lo oprimí y miré que se abrió una puerta frente a mí. Había algunas escaleras iluminadas y finalmente ese camino me llevó a un lugar que pude observar mientras miraba por la ventana al inicio de todo esto. Era una especie de piscina con desechos radioactivos al aire libre.

_–Carajo, ¿pero a qué clase de idiota se le ocurre hacer algo así en medio de una base? definitivamente el autor de esto tenía que haber sido un maldito maniático._

Me di la vuelta y caminé a través del pasillo de antes. Llegué al pasillo que estaba después del camino en zigzag y vi una puerta frente a mí. Era una habitación con mallas a los lados. La puerta que había delante de mi tenía la señal de salida. Me acerqué a ella y luego me detuve. Algo no me parecía bien... algo no estaba bien. Me di la vuelta y miré a otra de esas cosas marrones lanzando bolas de fuego. Rápidamente las esquivé y con una bala di fin a su existencia. Miré hacia el agujero hecho en su cabeza e hice énfasis en la sangre que salía de ahí. Ellos eran mis enemigos, los que habían matado a mis compañeros.

Volví a la sala donde estaba el camino de zigzag una vez más. Ahí miré que la parte de arriba donde tuve mi encuentro con el demonio que cayó a los desechos era en realidad una plataforma. Entré y vi una habitación. Miré otra especie de "_Zombieman_" pero este era diferente. Llevaba un traje que denotaba un rango más alto. Al oír mis pasos se dio la vuelta y me disparó con la escopeta que llevaba en las manos. Me moví y el disparo salió a otro lado. Le disparé yo y cayó muerto. Me acerqué y le di unos cuantos tiros mas, para asegurarme de que realmente estaba muerto. Consideré tomar su escopeta pero no quise hacerlo. Miré a mí alrededor y vi una segunda escopeta apoyada en un rincón, con algo de munición. Las tomé y enfundé la pistola. No la necesitaba, no mientras tuviera una escopeta. Me regresé y me dirigí una vez más a la salida. Cuando abrí la puerta encontré a un _Zombieman_ mas ahí, de pie, con un rifle en la mano. Preparó su arma para dispararme pero le volé la cabeza con un cartucho de escopeta justo antes de que apretara el gatillo. Después de apretar en botón que había en la pared, el ascensor comenzó a bajar. Y así comenzaba a superar la primera de varias pruebas en mi camino por ese lugar.


	3. Señal del mal

Basado en E1M8

* * *

Y así avancé. Lugar tras lugar dentro de esa eterna base hasta llegar al área numero 8. Ahí apenas al comenzar vi una habitación con desechos tóxicos, al lado más barriles de ellos y muchas criaturas demoniacas de color rosa con ojos rojos, los cuales ya había tenido yo el gusto de descuartizar en áreas anteriores. Tras explotar los barriles murieron y eso me permitió avanzar más. Subí a un elevador que tenía enfrente y accedí a un mapa computarizado, aunque realmente no servía de mucho. Bajé de ahí y al mirar hacia la izquierda vi unas escaleras que llevaban hacia una puerta. Al abrirla vi otras 2 habitaciones más a los lados. Entré a una y encontré más munición.

_–Perfecto, me servirá._

Las tomé y cuando entré a la otra habitación un Sergeant se abalanzó sobre mi pero usando una metralleta que encontré en el piso le di fin a su existencia. Realmente estaba asustado, aun después de todo lo que había pasado en niveles anteriores aun esto continuaba siendo una maldita pesadilla de la que ni siquiera yo sabía cuando despertaría.

Al pasar las 2 habitaciones vi una especie de elevador. Subí en él y me llevó a la superficie. En realidad... no podría llamársele superficie debido a que el lugar donde yo me encontraba ahora era una especie de habitación en forma de estrella con sangre corriendo por el piso. Frente a mí vi 2 pequeños compartimientos, de los cuales salieron 2 grandes criaturas rosas con cuernos, de forma humanoide que lanzaban llamas color verde. Corrí por la habitación mientras les disparaba con la Shotgun hasta verlos caer muertos ante mis ojos. En ese momento el "techo" de esa habitación comenzó a levantarse hasta dejar a la vista un gran terreno deshabitado y al fondo una especie de plataforma con escaleras. Cuando me dispuse a avanzar había la plataforma miré a uno de mis compañeros clavado de una mano a una especie de pedestal y amarrado en él. Me acerqué. Era John, uno de mis compañeros de escuadrón. Él, dentro de su shock solo lograba decir palabras sin sentido.

_–Tranquilo, voy a ayudarte. _– le dije.

Y ahí, y con ayuda de un botiquín medico, logré sanar su brazo y liberarlo de aquel pedestal. Aun seguía algo nervioso.

_– ¿Estás bien?_

_–Lo estoy... pero no estamos seguros aquí._ – Me contestó.

_– ¿Qué clase de criaturas son esas? _

_–No estoy seguro... la verdad no lo estoy. Llegaste justo a tiempo, tal parece que esto tiene que ver con posesiones demoniacas. Es algo extraño. Si no los hubieras matado, esos Hell Knight habrían llegado y me habrían descuartizado vivo._

_– ¿Te refieres a esas criaturas humanoides que acabo de matar?_

_–Si, a esas._

_–Pues..._ – le dije a John _– Es hora de marcharnos de aquí. Ven conmigo, encontraremos una forma de seguir._

Y así ambos avanzamos con nuestras respectivas armas en manos hacia aquella plataforma que vimos. Al llegar activamos un interruptor y al mirar con más cuidado nos dimos cuenta de que era un switch que activaba unas escaleras que nos permitirían avanzar hacia arriba. Subimos por ellas y vimos una especie de tele transportador en la cima. Decidimos entrar.

Y justo ahí llegamos un área totalmente oscura. Yo era atacado por tantas criaturas que ni siquiera podía visualizarlas bien. John, quien estaba al lado mío, murió debido a las heridas que le causaron todos esos demonios. Yo estaba a punto de caer desmayado debido a esas heridas también mas sin embargo en un momento todo se detuvo. Incluso ya no sentía dolor y las criaturas desaparecieron.

Ahí, escuché una voz gruesa, demoniaca, que me causaba escalofrío con solo escucharla.

_"Ahora que has limpiado la base lunar se supone que tú ganaste ¿No es así? _

_Dime ¿No es así?_

_¿Donde se supone que estás?_

_¿Dónde está tu boleto a casa?_

_¿Qué carajos es esto?_

_Supongo que son preguntas que tú mismo te estás haciendo ahora, Buddy Dacote._

_Ahora irás a otro lugar que no será más que la base lunar de Deimos. Pero no lucirá como la conoces ¿Sabes? Ustedes creyeron que se desvaneció cuando en realidad Deimos se convirtió en otro lugar._

_Ahora ese lugar es conocido como "__**La orilla del Infierno**__" [-The Shores of the Hell-]_

_¿Que cual es el único camino de salir de ese lugar? Simple, pasando a través de él._

_Ve y enfrenta tus propios miedos_

_Marine"_

Y tras escuchar esas palabras, me desmayé.


End file.
